bitter decadence
by grisly blanco
Summary: in her distress, he found reparation for his own wrongs in life. — hibari, haru
1. pour salt on these wounds

**Title: **Bitter Decadence  
**Summary: ** In her distress, he found reparation for his own wrongs in life.  
**Pairings: **HibaHaru/1886, implied YamaHaru/8086  
**Type: **On-going  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Angst, language, sexual content  
**Author's note: **This—_this_—randomly came to me. Surprisingly enough, I have another HibaHaru fic in the works, but that one may just stand alone as a one-shot; I don't think I have what it takes to juggle three 1886 fics at the same time.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**i.** pour salt on these wounds

(_and if you have to leave, i wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone_)

* * *

"It's cold."

—And it is. The wind is relentless against her hair; brown locks whip about her face, creating such disarray before it ceases for a second's worth and picks up again. Her black dress is concealed by the equally black trench coat that, although long, reveals slender, lithe calves. She wears black heels that increase her height and make her back arch slightly, her chest barely protruding in an all too elegant posture of complete determination, resilience.

She refuses to cry.

The sun has begun to set and the sky has taken an interesting turn in color. Soft reds and oranges overlap and intertwine with one another, creating an even beautiful color altogether. However, it's a stark contrast to the feminine silhouette set against it. Soon enough, it will get darker and she will blend perfectly and that's what everyone is worried about—that she'll be enveloped by it all.

Yet no one dares to confront her, cajole her into stop staring so aimlessly into the sunset—wishing, _hoping_, that someone or something of greater power above her will take pity to the grief-stricken woman and give her back what has been mercilessly taken—and haul her back into base, where she'll most likely remain the same, and nothing will change.

But at least she won't be alone.

He sought her out and he knew why the others made no move to stop him. He seemed to be the perfect choice, after all—because he's not one to console another, promise that everything will be okay, and guarantee only goodness ahead in life if they manage to remain strong. Miura Haru does not need that at the moment. This is a first: no one knows just exactly what she _does _need—but Hibari Kyoya knows that he does not find it necessary in making plans beforehand, repeating practiced words of assurance and offering gestures of support.

Besides, he was growing impatient and mildly claustrophobic in the band of herbivores huddled so close, seeking comfort in one another with muted, pitiful glances. He could have left, but the atmosphere was so thick with hushed, pained silences that can easily be sliced with an abrupt leave—he didn't want to be on the receiving end of their distressed expressions that held unspoken questions and remarks: _how can you leave at a time like this, now's not the time to be inconsiderate, just stay a little while longer jackass._ So with a resolute sigh, he announced that he would bring her back.

"Miura."

He almost calls her 'herbivore', but he is quick to catch himself. Her black attire serves to remind anyone that she's _broken_ and grieving under the false pretense of the charming sky. Yet it's odd—the name on his tongue. (He doesn't call her by her first, because he rarely ever calls anyone by their given first name, as it shows indication of familiarity.)

He's sure she senses his presence, but even as she uttered her plain comment on the evening's weather—such minor words that hold so many meanings—it seems more directed to herself than anything. He waits a few minutes longer, waits until she finally regards the sunset with one last look of farewell before taking leave. She acknowledges him with a nod and he leaves first, with her pursuing him at a respectable distance.

Even in this state, she manages to be considerate of his privacy.

Everyone has returned; the area is still and much more quiet (no longer filled with soft sobs, low curses, and an exchange of comforting words), with the exception of his and her footsteps against the pavement. As they near the base, her steps become more sluggish—as if she's dragging an unseen weight that refuses to remove itself from her, refuses to lift the burden that sets upon her every limb—and she seems to be doing everything in her will power to urge her legs to tread faster, and not allow herself to succumb to grief and fall to her knees.

Sensing her conflict, Hibari pauses to regard her over his shoulder, but does not say anything. Haru has her gaze to the ground, unable to bring herself to meet his eyes that, without a doubt, are criticizing her sudden lack of control.

"There's no point in turning back now," he says, falling in step beside her. "There's nothing to go back to."

He nudges her shoulder with his arm a little forcibly than he should have, but it does not seem to deter her as she nods weakly and begins walking, with him now behind her.

He eyes her backside. Her coat's sleeves stop a bit past her wrist, and it gives her small fingers access to clench and unclench the fabric fretfully. She wants to say something, but doesn't. Before they reach the door to the household, however, she manages to speak the few words that her jumbled mind must have conjured in the several minutes they were walking.

"It's _so _cold," she whispers, fingers ghosting over the door handle. "Hibari-san."

Hibari is beside her now, and shoots her a sideways glance. She still does not look at him, and time seems to go by agonizingly slow as both await her action of opening the door to lead inside—_so she won't be as cold anymore_—but the hand continues to hover over it, hesitating.

He speaks then. "Yeah. It is." And truthfully, it is.

Her head snaps up in his direction at his response. He isn't sure what compels her to finally cry then, whether it was his confirmation or lack of elaborate response, he doesn't know. But she cries, and her hand is no longer over the handle, now pulled into her face and against her mouth in attempt to silence her whimpers. He doesn't place a hand over her shoulder, or make any other silent gesture to ease her crying.

Instead, he opts for a reasonable escape.

"When you finish your business out here," he pauses to turn the handle and set a foot inside. "Come inside. Do not even think about going elsewhere, herbivore."

With that, he shuts the door and already he is greeted with the wistful, helpless gazes of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko. Hibari answers their unsaid question with a shake of his head—Miura Haru does not need company at the moment.

On the other side of the door, Haru silently cries, while unconsciously fiddling with the silver circular band on her left hand.

* * *

**Author's note: **There you go! It's a little different from what I used to, but I'm taking a shot at it. Hibari and Haru are seriously my new obsession. It's incredibly short but, of course, the chapters following will be much longer. Reviews are loved.


	2. an unconventional confrontation

**ii**. an unconventional confrontation

(_fly through my dreams so i can hitch a ride with you tonight  
get away from this place, have a new name and face  
i just ain't the same without you in my life_)

* * *

"She hasn't left her room."

It was the pensive voice of Kyoko that made this announcement to Tsuna. In response, his hand rubbed his cheek in aggravation. She knew he was feeling just as troubled as everyone else. Tsuna is understanding and has a strong resolve in making sure that his fellow friends always remain in high spirits, even when the worst befalls them. It was a lot of pressure on them, he knew, trying to worm their constricted, downtrodden emotions out of them (with consoling words, lingering embraces and pats on the shoulders, or supplying them with enough alcohol so that they may forget about it all, if only for a while) but he couldn't help but just try to do anything. He cannot stand to see the misery so visible on their faces, even behind strained smiles. It was his duty to become the Tenth Vongola Boss, but it's still his duty to maintain happiness amongst his Guardians, his close friends.

And sometimes, he has to be cruel, especially when he knows their emotions _will_ get the best of them, and he won't have that because it'll only be their downfall.

In a way, Haru was just like himself. She worries so much, and sometimes she too resorts to desperate measures that will ensure happiness in her loved ones. (Like when Gokudera failed an assignment and wouldn't stop moping around for days, she strutted around in one of her ridiculous costumes and finally drew out a _stupid woman_ from the Storm Guardian, a smirk tugging at his lips.) However, she sometimes cannot do much, and she knows that. She is not cruel. She does not push. She can't begin to understand the life Tsuna and the Guardians must abide by. She wouldn't understand the obligations and sense of responsibility that they have come to recognize; she wouldn't understand the bloodshed they see, or just what it takes to no longer be daunted by the mere sight of an enemy killed by their own hands. She knows she can't understand, and she never tries to. She is the one full of smiles and laughter accompanied by _hahi_s and warmth and promises of _Haru's going to wipe that frown of your face! _without ever questioning the reasons for the cause of such a downhearted frown in the first place.

Maybe that is why _he _fell in love with her. A wry smile graced Tsuna's features at the thought of his deceased friend.

But, this was a first: he honestly does not know what to do, especially when it comes to Haru. He doesn't know how to confront her, and he's certain that neither approach of his—kindness or cruelty—will be of any help. The former would not work. How is he supposed to comfort a grieving woman who has lost the man she was going to marry? He knew nothing when it came to matters of love. That was evident, as the woman standing before him—his longtime crush—still bore no ring on her finger or anything of indication that she belonged to him, and she didn't.

The latter was impossible. She was a woman, and he can never yell at one, let alone Haru. Happy-go-lucky Haru; nothing ever seemed to bring her down, not even the constant arguments and insults Gokudera threw around regarding her intelligence. Nothing. But now, she has been brought down... and what can he do? If Kyoko, her best friend, is unable to even get a word from Haru through the door she purposely locked so that she may not be bothered, what can he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, do? He's imitated Kyoko's repeated action, and not even he got an answer. It's inappropriate for a man to just barge in a woman's door, and lately he's had half a mind to do just that.

Desperate. He was becoming desperate.

A few days after the funeral, which felt like a real _long _time to Tsuna, he wondered if she even ate or bathed. Bianchi eased his troubling mind when she said that the plate, which held the food Kyoko prepared for Haru and left at her door, was always wiped clean when checked upon. Gokudera even joked about installing a cat flap on the door so that she may receive her food that way. Tsuna didn't laugh, and neither did Gokudera, not because his precious Juudaime wasn't laughing, but because he too was concerned and used snide comments to mask his worry.

Both silently worried over the possibility that she may have emptied the food in the trash to give off the impression that she ate it.

"Tsuna-kun?"

His eyes went in her direction and he felt his mouth go dry. "Uh-" Just what can he say to that? "Give... give her some time."

Even that sounded incredibly stupid to him.

Wordlessly, Kyoko nodded. Though, her eyes conveyed the question that desperately wanted to leave her mouth. _Don't you think three weeks has been enough?_

It has been enough. It really has.

After a long—_unnerving_—silence, Kyoko finally answered him. "Okay, Tsuna-kun."

With a resigned sigh, she left his office, and shortly after, Hibari entered.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna said, exchanging an acknowledging nod with the Cloud Guardian.

"You wanted to speak to me."

"Yes," Tsuna confirmed. "Have a seat." He motioned to the seat on the other side of his desk. Hibari followed his movement with his eyes but did not seem to intend to use his legs as well; he remained in the center of the room.

"You said this would not take long, so I've no reason to sit."

"That is true," Tsuna muttered with a dry laugh. "Well, let me get straight to it, then. Hibari-san."

Hibari didn't respond, and only looked bored as ever.

"I ask that you bring Miura Haru from her room."

On cue—like Tsuna imagined—Hibari's expression became sharply alert.

"You want me to _what_?"

Tsuna was quick to rise from his seat when he noticed Hibari was making move to leave. "Please take into consideration the severity of the situation, Hibari-san."

"I have," answered Hibari, eyes narrowing. "But there is nothing _I _can do about it. This matter concerns a grieving woman who has lost a lover. If anyone were to console her, such job belongs to Sasagawa, or one of the other women. _Not _I."

"But you are a better choice, Hibari-"

"Since when have my duties as Cloud Guardian been stripped away in order to play as therapist?"

"I am not asking you to play therapist!" Tsuna yelled, not at all pleased with his impassiveness. "I am only asking that you get Haru out of her room!"

Hibari smirked. "Are you all afraid of this weakened herbivore that none of you are able to do it? You are _all_ weak."

If Tsuna was angered by his insult, he didn't show it. Instead, he smiled sadly. "You're right: we are weak. We've lost a friend of ours, someone very dear to our hearts, and none of us have recovered—especially Haru. I thought she needed time alone, as anyone would, but it's been nearly a month since she's entered isolation. We are worried."

"There is something I want to understand," Hibari said, folding his arms and keeping his gaze steady on his boss. "Why have you chosen me to take up this task? What is it that I can do, that you all cannot? The Storm Guardian has a better chance in blowing up her door."

"Gokudera-san does not wish to disturb her. Although both are at each other's neck every day, they have a healthy, albeit formidable, companionship. He knows, just as we all do, that she is in a very vulnerable position. He would hate to further increase her anger by doing something as insensitive as blowing up her door.

As for the women, their attempts have also been futile. Chrome and Kyoko-chan are at a standstill; their expressed anxiety does little in eliciting a response from Haru. Chrome is hesitant in raising her voice, whereas Kyoko's voice has become hoarse in yelling at her brother, demanding him to do something, to which he cannot. His feelings are mutual with that of Gokudera-san's on the situation."

He took a pause to grab the glass of whiskey on his desk. It was almost water now. "Lambo and I-Pin have had no luck either. Even Lambo's sobbing at her door for an hour did nothing to bring her out and take the teenager into her arms."

"The Scorpion woman?" Hibari questioned. He knew the female hitman was more experienced in the field of love.

Tsuna laughed wistfully at the mentioning of the Storm Guardian's sister. "Bianchi-san believes that Haru should be left alone to do all the mourning she wants. Then she gave me all this crap of letting her heart repair on its own. Truthfully, I think Bianchi is just as stressed as I am: an expert at love yet cannot even help a brokenhearted woman."

Hibari unfolded his arms and heaved a sigh. "And you, Sawada? Are you at a loss, as well?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes," he admitted. "I am."

The Cloud Guardian offered a bemused expression. "I've no relation to Miura Haru; she and I have never established a companionship of any sort. If she won't budge at the sound of any of the herbivores' voices, I stand no chance either."

"On the day of the funeral, you brought her inside without trouble."

Hibari stifled a scoff. "Is that what this is all about? Tch. As you said, I did so without trouble, something any of you could have done. She didn't resist."

"That is because we were hesitant then and even more so at the moment, since she is resisting _now_. It is obvious she has not yet come to terms with his death. But... but we can help her. We just need her out of there." Tsuna gritted his teeth in annoyance at the desperation tainted in his voice. "Even if you were to break down her door and drag her out, she may hate you for it but... you won't care. Haru is no one of importance to you."

There. He had said it. Haru meant nothing to Hibari, and vice versa. While everyone worried over forcing a mourning, sensitive Haru out of her room and enduring her inevitable wrath for a few days—hell, maybe far longer in her state—Hibari would not give a damn. Tsuna couldn't figure out whether using Hibari for this purpose was a good or bad thing.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari started. "You really are desperate, aren't you?"

"I am," he answered tentatively. "I am."

"So desperate that I am being called upon to take up this 'assignment', possibly manhandle a woman and risk losing her respect because she may believe I am disrespecting her privacy and not being considerate of her feminine sensibilities? How disheartening." This time, Hibari allowed a chuckle. "You are interesting, herbivore."

_Great_, Tsuna thought, as Hibari gave him his back. _He's taking this as a joke._

The man stopped at the door and, with his back still turned, he spoke lowly, "I will retrieve Miura Haru. But I will not be nice about it."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise before he cleared his throat and gave one sharp nod. "I know."

After all, the indirect cruel approach was his only option left.

* * *

Her ceiling was a light pink color. The walls were a light pink color. The rug flooring was white. Her bed sheets were white, and her duvet cover was pink with white abstract designs in the shapes of swirls and floral impersonations. Her pillows were white and pink. Her costumes and regular clothing in her closet were an array of light pastel colors. Such beautiful colors. So vivid and refreshing, the colors that painted her room.

But, then there was the lone black trench coat that lay limp over her the purple beanbag in the corner of her room. The black dress was crumbled beside it on the floor. She doesn't know why the only subtle dark color in her room seemed to overpower the colorful vibrancy. It was the only color that reminded her why she had bought the damn black attire in the first place.

She hated that color. _He_ once told her that such color didn't suit her.

Pulling her knees even tighter to her chest, she turned her attention away from the corner to observe the soft tapping on her window.

She's not so sure she likes the rain at the moment.

The sound of a firm knock on her door prevented her thoughts from heading toward _that _direction. But before she could purposely ignore the person on the other side of her door, said person took it upon himself (herself?) to forcefully kick her door. Another kick. Then another, and—

Now her door was barely hanging onto its hinges.

A baffled and wide-eyed Haru stared at the man, dressed in his regular purple dress shirt underneath a black suit, standing at her (broken) door.

"Hibari-san." He noticed there was a questioning undertone laced in her greeting, as if she didn't expect him. Of course she wouldn't.

"Hn."

"You broke down my door," she said leisurely, almost derisively, since it appeared to her intruder that breaking down doors opposed to knocking was the most common thing in the world. Maybe next time she should prop a chair underneath the doorknob.

Hibari seemed to pay no mind to the destroyed furniture in question and deliberately leaned against the doorframe. "I said your name and you didn't respond."

"I didn't hear you, and you didn't give me a chance to respond." She countered.

He shrugged gracefully (as expected of Hibari). "You wouldn't have anyway, right?"

Haru disregarded the question and asked calmly, "Why are you here, Hibari-san?"

Quick to the point, and she hasn't started going berserk. Good. Conversation of 'why the hell did you break down my door' avoided. He should get straight to the point, too.

"You are going to leave your room. Right now."

She turned from him and dug her face into her thighs. "I don't want to."

"For three weeks you have trapped yourself in your own room and isolated yourself from everyone. They are worried."

"They shouldn't be," she muttered, knowing fully well to whom he was referring to. She lifted her head and presented the underside of her bare arms. "See? It's not as if I planned to kill myself."

"There are other ways in which one can kill himself. I believe a slow, painful death, such as the one you are implying, would not be a choice of yours. You are too weak, too scared, to watch yourself die."

Haru shot him a glare, and he returned it, as if challenging her to prove his opinion on her wrong.

"However, if you do plan on killing yourself, in a quicker manner, I can assist you." His head nodded toward the window. "You are three stories above ground level. I am sure death will greet you as soon as you hit ground."

He's heard animals growl, he's heard people growl, but he never thought the herbivore possessed the low growl that emitted from her throat at his sarcastic reply. Hibari smirked.

"What will it be? You can choose to die, risk having another door broken-"

Haru scowled when realizing he caught her looking at the bathroom.

"-or you cease this childish behavior and step out now."

"C-Childish behavior!? I am not acting childish!" Haru seethed, her eyes now properly settled on the man's face.

"What do you make of the way you are acting?" When she didn't answer him, he neared her bed. His voice became firmer. "Miura Haru."

"Hibari-san, if you do not understand, please... keep your comments to yourself." She said with a certain edge to her voice. She was angry.

"I understand what everyone understands: you have lost your fiancé and you are mourning his death. I understand that perfectly well. Is there something I do not understand?"

"Exactly." She whispered softly, the look in her eyes asking him to comprehend beyond that basic understanding.

"I also understand," for the second time today he folded his arms; this was getting tiresome. "That you are acting childish. Just what exactly are you accomplishing, remaining secluded in your room, and pondering his death? It has happened already. All this sadness, pity, regret—that should have been left at his grave."

"Pity!? Regret?!" Haru sputtered, shifting to her right and putting her weight on her knees to be at level with his gaze. "I feel no such things, Hibari-san!"

"You do. Pity, because, had he not chosen this particular duty in the mafia, he would not be dead. Regret, because you desperately wanted to remove him from such duty and avoid the consequences that a Guardian may one day meet, but you know you couldn't do so."

At the moment, Haru looked pleasantly scandalized. "That is not true!"

"Is that so?" He questioned darkly, lowering his head. He was a foot away from her face now, and from such little distance, he can see the anguish so apparent on her features: dark circles underneath her eyes and the loss of luster in those enormous brown eyes of hers that made the many capillaries surrounding her iris prominent. She has cried a lot, and that most likely played a role in her lack of sleep.

Unperturbed by his close distance, she nodded fervently. "It is so. How befitting of _you _to make such assumptions. You do not understand me at all, Hibari-san."

"How befitting of _any _woman whose significant other was more or less deeply in the game," Hibari leered, making Haru momentarily fear him at his twisted intone. "If you do not want to be thought of as so, stop it."

Catching herself, she raised her chin indignantly. "Are you asking me to forget about it and smile and go about things blissfully?"

"No. Accept it." He said simply, tearing the short distance from her to stand up straight again. "You will never forget about it. Being happy does not insult his memory. This useless act of keeping to yourself and sulking, as if it'll somehow compensate for his death... Is that not an insult? It would not be something he wants of you."

She wanted to retort, she wanted to look indignant and uncaring, but her jaw insisted on hanging open as she absorbed his words. She did not want to accept them; she did not want to deem them true since, up to that last remark, he was belittling her sensitive state. But just why did he seem so... _right_.

Hibari eyed the varying expressions on her face—resentment, confusion, disappointment—with mild annoyance. He was getting impatient, and she more resilient. This conversation will continue to go on, and he will not have that. It would be best if he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out at this very instant so—

"Okay."

"Okay?" Hibari's eyebrow rose. He wondered what caused her sudden shift in mood.

"Yes." She smiled weakly. "I want to leave my room." She threw her legs over the edge of the mattress and the underside of her feet tingled when they touched the rug. When she stood up, however, the weight on her feet seemed to disappear and she buckled over. "Hahi!" She shut her eyes and expected to fall onto the floor, but a cold hand clasped her left wrist and a shoulder shoved her backward until she sat back on the bed again.

"Your legs are asleep."

"I know." Haru mumbled, swinging her legs to shake off the numbing, ticklish sensation (and hopefully the embarrassment that permeated her).

Silence followed and it didn't take long for Haru to notice that her wrist was still trapped within his hand. Without thinking, she said, "Your hand is very cold."

As if he, too, realized what his hand was currently holding, he released her. He dug both his hands in his pockets.

"Hn. Are you fit to walk now?"

Haru made another attempt at standing up and when she did, without difficulty, she nodded. "Yes."

"Good." He walked toward the entrance of her room and paused to await her footsteps to follow his direction. "Had you disagreed, I would have really thrown you out the window."

"Hibari-san," she said, with an amusing lilt in her voice. "I think you should consider making that your new threat."

His eyebrow twitched, but he does not join in.

"Then again, if there is not a window present, I guess that just makes you look silly in saying that, right? By the way, you owe me a new door."

"... Silence, Miura."

For the first time in nearly a month, her laughter filled the vacant hallways of the household.

* * *

**Author's note: **Writing a depressed Haru makes me depressed, especially without her constant _hahi! _and use of third person. Sigh.

Tsuna may have seemed weak in not being able to take control of the situation, but I never thought of him as the type to learn how to deal with something like that of what Haru is going through, especially since she is a woman and Tsuna is so horrible and clueless when it comes to them. Hibari is an odd choice but, to me, he is a also a fitting choice. He fears no one, after all, and I'm sure he'll be just as tactless when confronting a mourning woman that needs to snap the hell out of it.

I usually respond to every review, but I've been super busy lately and haven't had the time. I'm surprised I even finished this chapter! _But_, I will say that you readers never fail to make me smile with your wonderful feedback, whether it's detailed or simple responses.


	3. sheep in the horizon

**iii. **sheep in the horizon

(_i need some sleep, time to put the old horse down  
i'm in too deep, and the wheels keep spinning 'round_)

* * *

It was no secret that Hibari effortlessly brought Haru from out of her room. It was no secret at all, that everyone in the household reacted horribly to this.

It was also no secret that Hibari was silently amused by it all.

It began after the not-so-difficult task was completed, and Hibari had stalked off to the kitchen, aware that the woman was still following him. Was she not supposed to run off and reunite with her friends, cry apologetically in their arms and ask forgiveness for her unnecessary immature behavior, which in turn, caused their erratic and troubled behavior? He decided against questioning her when he began to boil water and she stopped him in favor of taking the task of making tea into her own hands. _Let the herbivore do as she pleases_, a strained voice in his head told him. He wasn't up to bickering again, and over who made tea, no less. He only hoped she did not make it too sweet.

He didn't question her either when she took it upon herself to sit two seats away from him after setting down his cup of tea in front of him. He didn't mind her company, as long as she didn't speak or get too near him. The same applied to everyone else. (Unless more than one person was present, that's when it's _unnecessary_.)

Ten minutes had passed, and Bianchi entered. At first, she halted in step and the mug in her hand barely touched her lips as all actions ceased to take in the sight before her—Hibari and Haru, drinking tea. She did a double take, and sputtered something that sounded like _H-Haru, what are you doing here!? _For someone who fretted over the fragile woman, Bianchi seemed more upset than pleased with Haru finally stepping out from underneath her rock—but that upset seemed to be aimed at Hibari, as she shot him a glare that did little to perturb him.

Her face practically screamed _unbelievable, unacceptable! _ It seemed the Scorpion woman did not take too kindly to the fact that the person she expected least to give a damn about Haru, was ironically the one to convince her to step out from isolation. Her theories of love and the functionality of said concept she believed true and fit to follow were thrown out the window as she threw herself on Haru, loudly fussing over her pale face and slightly thinner figure. Eventually, her loud cries had attracted the attention of everyone else.

In one gulp he drank the rest of his tea and promptly stood as everyone ushered in the kitchen. No one seemed to notice his leave, and he didn't care, for that's exactly what he wanted. In case they noticed him, he wanted to avoid the onslaught of questions regarding his "tactics" (as Sawada eloquently put it) in retrieving Miura Haru.

Of course, that time never came, for no one dared to approach him and voice their questions verbally. However, it was clear that they wanted to obtain the answers to their questions. The Sun Guardian's sister, for example, shared mutual sentiments with Bianchi on the absurdity of it all. Passive, and genuinely nice, Sasagawa Kyoko looked about ready to claim his life when he caught her staring at him a day later. Proclaimed best friend of Miura Haru, was worried that the duties of a best friend have not been fulfilled ("Did I go about it wrong? Am I incapable of cheering her up now?") and her title may be revoked and handed to Hibari.

Hibari had sighed. _Women_.

Tsunayoshi held no contempt toward Hibari, much to his surprise. He expected him, out of everyone, to feel bitter about having no control over a weak woman. He never asked Hibari exactly what he said to Miura Haru; he never asked if, rather than talking, he _did _something to the woman. It was something the Storm Guardian believed, bellowing that Hibari may have used "unnecessary force" (Tsunayoshi said that Gokudera was close to Haru's fiancé and felt a sense of obligation in protecting her and making sure she was well at all times) and so his sister should check for any marks underneath Haru's clothes. Hibari shrugged it off, and muttered something about Gokudera's failed duty in keeping the woman in check which earned long, fluent Italian expletives on Gokudera's part.

He took the thanks Sawada offered with a nod of his head, but there was something strange about the certain gleam in his eye that matched the satisfied smile on his face. It was almost as if Tsunayoshi knew something that he didn't.

Hibari wasted no time in pondering over it, and only felt relief.

Miura Haru was no longer his problem.

* * *

Haru's day was not faring well. It had very much to do with how everyone was acting, and it did not sit well with her at all. It began in the morning, when she was in bed with Kyoko's head resting on her stomach as both mused over the dwindling creativity in today's fashion and the tackiness it seemed to favor. Kyoko said Haru's designs belonged in the magazine instead, and Haru laughed. She had felt alleviated; words and laughter eased the thick discomfort that once swarmed the two young women in the past month.

That was, until their conversation took an awkward turn.

"Haru-chan, there's a big sale going on tomorrow. Would you like to go shopping?"

Ah yes, the most common remedy of lifting a woman's mood: shopping. _Good one, Kyoko-chan._ Haru smiled at her friend's offer. "Really?"

Kyoko nodded, beaming. "Yes! Tsuna-kun has even offered to take us. He's been very busy lately, but I've managed to pry him out of his office and behind those stack of papers and persuaded him to accompany us!"

"Persuaded?" Haru laughed. "I thought you said Tsuna-san offered?"

The woman blushed, pouting. "Ahh, I know, Haru-chan, but it's been so long since you and I have gone out and done something together."

Haru's smile faltered slightly and she nodded. "That is true, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko grinned. "What do you say?"

Haru swallowed. She wanted to give in; shopping was a very tempting offer and would be a wonderful getaway. Her favorite brand of make-up also revealed that they will be introducing nail polish into their line. Haru was immediately in love with the three colors (_out of twenty-four, wow!_) that were advertised in one page of the magazine she was currently reading. That periwinkle blue would look _amazing _on her toes.

Yet, another part of her wanted to smile and run her fingers through the other woman's hair and pull childishly at the ends in amusement at her continual density. Something told Haru that Tsuna must have gotten elated when Kyoko asked him to join her in shopping, and only to feel slightly disappointed when realizing that it wasn't going to be a 'date' once being informed that another will be joining. Haru wouldn't blame him; the poor man can't even work up the courage to ask Kyoko himself.

She _could_ join them tomorrow and randomly disappear to give them time alone, but she knew that act alone would work up the other two and give them the incentive to go over possible (horrible) scenarios in what could have happened to her. Her friends have a knack for arriving to terrible conclusions sometimes.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, how about you and Tsuna-san go on without me tomorrow?"

"Eh? Why?" Kyoko turned her head so that her cheek was on Haru's stomach, and her eyes now met hers. "Is money a problem?"

Warmth enveloped the brown-haired woman's face. "What? No! Money is not an issue."

Kyoko frowned from below Haru. "Then what is it, Haru-chan?"

_I really believe that, after all I've put everyone through, Tsuna-san needs a break and you'll be the most appropriate solution in easing his stressed thoughts_, is what she wanted to say. She sighed.

"Honestly, Kyoko-"

"Is it because of him again?"

Haru's mouth snapped shut and she gave her friend a puzzled look. "Uhm, what are you-"

Kyoko's hand gripped Haru's forearm in a way that made her want to rip free from her hold. She didn't like those touches or that look on her face that was full of reserved pity and sympathy and _I understand_, when really, no, you don't, Kyoko-chan, so please stop looking at me with those eyes.

"Haru-chan," Kyoko smiled, a hidden plea taking to her voice. "Please come. You need fresh air, to clear your head. It may be drizzling tomorrow but please do not allow that to trouble you."

So she _is_ talking about... that. Haru immediately bristled, but forced a smile onto her face.

"Kyoko-chan, really, it's no problem. Rain can never become a hindrance when it comes to shopping. I'll certainly go!" Haru exclaimed, throwing a punch in the air. Kyoko still looked unconvinced, but nodded.

"I'm glad, Haru-chan," Kyoko said calmly. "I was worried that you may have still not snapped out of it."

Haru felt her lips tighten and her teeth grind in agitation. She laughed, feigning nonchalance in the way she waved her hand as if to disregard the matter.

"Mm, well, let's cut out these coupons. Twenty-five dollars off a hundred-dollar purchase, ne? That seems like a good deal..."

.

Gokudera only served to worsen her mood, hours later.

"Oi, woman."

Haru turned from the book she was reading and grinned at the man standing at the entrance—still without a door, unfortunately—of her room.

"Well, well, if it isn't Gokudera-idiot. It seems you're not addressing me properly. You forgot to say 'stupid'." Haru scowled, though her voice hinted amusement.

"Tch." Gokudera crossed his arms and mumbled something underneath his breath.

"Oh, what was that?" Haru raised a hand to her ear and continued in a sing-song voice, "I can't hear you~!"

Her smile wavered slightly when he entered her room completely and sat at the edge of her bed, a foot away from her feet. Confused, she poked at his side with her toe, trying to gain an angry reaction out of him with her childish gesture in getting his attention. Yet, he remained quiet.

A docile Gokudera is something she is not used to.

"Hey, at least say something, Gokudera-"

"How are you?"

"Eh?"

"How are you?" He repeated with slight exasperation. "Haru."

A genuine scowl graced her features now. This was a first: Gokudera has _never _called her by her first name, save for, probably, once or twice. Half a year ago, at the engagement party, he was expressing his joy over a microphone, drunkenly blubbering about the newly engaged couple, and almost had a slip-up of words when he said Haru's name, nearly calling her 'stupid woman' instead. (She was damn ready to grip the empty champagne bottle and whack it over his head.) However, she knew better than anyone that, even if she was angry or saddened and he was not the cause, rather than call her by her given first name, or the usual insult, he said nothing at all. Gokudera was considerate like that.

_But what the heck has gotten into him, now?_

"I am... well." She answered skeptically.

It seemed that he caught the uncertainty laced in her response, and faced her with a look of concern.

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure."

Haru sighed. "Yes I am sure, Gokudera-san." _I'm just not sure why you're treating me like some fragile doll._

Gokudera presented another shocker when he tentatively brought his hand to rest it atop her knee, patting gently.

"If you want to talk," he muttered with eyes downcast. "I'm here. Haru."

"Okay, that's it!" Haru squeaked. She shoved his hand away and sat up straight, legs crossed. The book she was reading lay beside her, pages fluttering back and forth from being carelessly thrown aside, before coming to a stop at a page number far too ahead of where she last left off. Damn it.

"What's with you, woman?" Gokudera growled, retracting his hand after being reprimanded by her shooing gesture.

"Y-You! I should be asking you that!" Haru spluttered, pointing an accusing finger.

Gokudera grimaced at the high volume in her voice and stood before retorting, "Will you lower your damn voice?"

"You're yelling at me too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM _NOT_!"

With a cry of frustration from both, Haru crossed her arms and Gokudera sat back down on her bed, earning a creak from his abrupt impact of weight.

"Why are you here, Gokudera-san?" Haru asked moments later, unfolding her arms to delicately pick up her abandoned book. (Some of the pages had folded, damn it.) While she waited for his response, she bookmarked the page she last read, seventy-three. It was folded at the edge, too.

"I wanted to check up on you." He said. His eyes were regarding her room with distaste. Too much pink.

"Why?" She prodded his side with her toe again. "And why are you calling me by my first name? I-It sounds weird coming from you!"

"Would you rather I call you 'stupid woman'?!"

"You've been doing it for years!"

Gokudera sighed loudly in exasperation. "Is it such a huge problem now that I've decided not to?"

Haru nodded. "Yes. It's so random, and... very unlike you."

His lips formed into a humorless smile. "It is, huh."

Silence again. Gokudera's expression is wistful, and Haru almost wants to cry. She knew why he came here and immediately thought back to Kyoko.

_I was worried that you may have still not snapped out of it._

It has only been a week, yet her friends continue to act this way. She wants to feel grateful that they care so much and constantly have her in mind that they take great interest in making sure she is fine at all times. Yet, disappointment tugs at her heart as the insult hits home: they still have little faith in her recuperation.

"I don't think he would have liked for me to carry on with the childish name-calling, woman."

"How would you know? He never said anything. I guess he could have, if he wanted to," she half-sobbed, half laughed. "But he died."

_He was too kindhearted to intervene between our arguments, and mistook them for silly fights most of the time, anyway._

"Oi, woman, don't talk like that." Gokudera said softly, but she still heard the anger in his voice.

_But it's not like I cared. He knew that too. So stop feeling so bad, you idiot._

"It's 'stupid woman', Go-ku-de-ra-idiot." She teased with a tearful smile.

Gokudera stared at her, incredulous.

"I really don't... fucking understand you."

He stood and left, leaving Haru with a tight throat and hands fisting her bed sheets. She wonders, as she stares at the window to her left, if her friends are also having trouble moving on.

It's raining again.

* * *

It's past midnight and the candlelight beside Hibari is almost out, with melted wax at its bottom surrounding it like water does an island.

He should be sleeping soon, for he and Tetsuya have business to attend to early in the morning, and for the past few weeks he has had little to no sleep at night. Sometimes, Tetsuya serves as his alarm clock when he cannot bring himself to awaken at the scheduled time. But even so, he cannot deny that his lack of sleep may soon become troublesome.

The work must be getting to him.

His focus on the remaining lines in the letter before him was disturbed by a loud, forceful opening of a screen door. Ready to scold Tetsuya for the rude, uncalled for intrusion, his eyes widened when his mind registered the _second _figure standing in his quarters.

He stood and folded his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"It's not past my bedtime, you know." Haru said, laughing slightly at her own joke. She clutched the book in her hands even tighter as Hibari glowered from across the room. The lit candle, which was nearly out, was the only source of light, and the deep shadows cast on his face seemed to intensify the fierce glare.

"You are not allowed here." He turned to the man behind Haru, who was silently urging her to step outside the screen door and return to her own room. "Kusakabe."

Tetsuya stiffened and bowed. "I apologize, Kyo-san. I informed her that it was not an appropriate time to visit, and asked her to try again tomorrow at my say that she has your permission."

"Hm? Am I supposed to schedule an appointment in order to speak to Hibari-san?" Haru asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yes, Miura-san." Tetsuya replied, though he refrained from giving into the smile that threatened to tug at his lips. The woman's naivety was endearing, but it would not be tolerated.

"How is it that she arrived here? I trust you're not slacking off, Tetsuya."

"No, Kyo-san, it is not that." Tetsuya sighed forlornly.

"Then?"

"You know, Hibari-san," Haru spoke up, not appreciating the rising tension between both men. She patted Tetsuya's shoulder, a silent gesture that was supposed to assure him that she will handle this without trouble, though he looked anything but assured. She turned to Hibari. "I was taught a thing or two in deftly invading without bringing the slightest attention, or leaving trace that I was present to begin with."

She paused to garner the impending laughter at her obvious lie, but upon seeing Hibari's unchanged expression and Tetsuya's raised eyebrow, she sighed. She must have lost her touch.

Ignoring her, Hibari cast his eyes to regard Tetsuya. "Well?"

"Ah," Tetsuya cleared his throat and tugged at his tie with unease. "It seems Sasagawa-san may have given her directions in coming here, Kyo-san."

"I see. However, surely she couldn't have gotten far without you detecting her presence. Why didn't you escort her back?"

"W-Well, about that-"

"I threatened to cry," Haru interjected. She crossed her arms in annoyance. "I did the same with Ryohei-san."

Tetsuya looked at her in earnest. "Miura-san!"

"So superfluous to a woman's needs." Hibari frowned and proceeded to sit down before his low, wooden table. "Pitiful."

"Again, I apologize, Kyo-san."

Hibari sighed. "Return to your room, herbivore. I'll have Tetsuya makes sure you do so."

Haru just about dropped her book when Tetsuya gently grabbed her elbow. "W-Wait! You didn't allow me to properly answer your question just now!"

The Cloud Guardian gave her an expected look. Swallowing, she continued, "You asked why I came here. May I give you my answer, Hibari-san?"

"I am no longer interested in your reasons for intruding my quarters like a rat this late at night."

She laughed uneasily. "I suppose I could have been more considerate. Though, it's not as if Hibari-san would have allowed me to come here, even with warning, ne?"

He stared at her far longer than she would have liked him to. She wanted to know what was going inside the man's head; he was definitely proving to be difficult, as Ryohei warned.

"Tetsuya." He nodded toward the door, and she momentarily became rigid as the man beside her tugged at her elbow.

"I just want to read." She cried out in a desperate last attempt to have the Cloud Guardian hear her out. The book that was held against her chest was now under Hibari's gaze, as if he hadn't noticed it before.

Confused, and not really understanding her sudden declaration, he uttered, "What?"

Tetsuya also seemed perplexed, and eyed her book as if it were a bomb that was going to detonate at any given moment.

"I want to read." Haru repeated. "May I read here?"

As if now comprehending her innocent intention, his brows furrowed. "Is there any reason why you cannot read in your own room, or anywhere else within the base?"

"No one seems to let me read in peace." She said after a while.

"The rest of the herbivores should be sleeping by now. You've no reason to fret, as you are doing now."

"Sometimes Kyoko-chan likes to sleep with me at night. When I'm caught reading, she takes it upon herself to join me in bed. Sometimes I-Pin-chan accompanies her."

"Are you incapable of saying no, or locking your door?"

At this, Haru turned her head and muttered sheepishly, "I've yet to receive a replacement, Hibari-san."

As if not hearing her response at all, he went on, "No matter, your disturbed teenage novels can wait until tomorrow."

"It's not-" she stopped to prevent herself from arguing over the suggestion he's made on her reading tastes. Recollecting herself, she said, matter-of-factly, "Reading helps me sleep."

Both his eyebrows rose. "Were you planning to sleep here?"

A blush took to her cheeks. "A-Ah, no. Reading assists me in acquiring sleep. My eyes get tired after reading many lines, and once I believe I'm drifting into unconsciousness, I close my book and sleep."

"You won't stay here, herbivore." He said with solemn finality. "Kusakabe."

"Yes, sir." Tetsuya's eyes implored Haru, and she returned his pleading gaze with a small smile.

"I can't seem to escape anyone," she murmured quietly, but loud enough for Hibari to hear even as she stepped outside the screen door. "Everyone is constantly at my side, every time of day, with their subtle attempts in helping ease my 'fragile' state, while using casual conversation to mask that subtlety. Though, they're not very good at that." She chuckled.

"I'm sure you will cause quite a commotion if Sasagawa's sister were to notice your absence," Hibari said from the center of the room. "You say you don't want to be treated like a broken child, yet the actions you plan to take will only lead to consequences you have been trying to avoid, without success. You do not think, do you?"

"You're right," she whispered. "I do not."

The screening door shut behind her, and the soft pats of her bare feet against wooden floor was the only thing to keep her mind alert and sane before giving into the urge of flinging her book through Hibari's screen door.

.

"Kyo-san, we may have a problem."

Hibari didn't have to ask what the problem was, for the source of the problem was seen through the partial opening of the screen door behind Tetsuya. And she was sitting outside on the steps, reading her book, looking comfortable as ever. Hibari's jaw tightened.

"Tetsuya, you are dismissed. It is clear that not even you can remain unaffected by the herbivore's womanly wiles."

"Forgive me, Kyo-san."

With a bow, he stepped outside and departed Hibari's quarters. When he was completely out of sight, the Cloud Guardian slipped his feet into his _geta _and made his way outside. The woman knew he was behind her, yet she continued to read, as if his presence was not worthy of having her turn her head and acknowledge him. That alone angered him something fierce. Without giving her a chance to react, he gripped the back of her head and fisted her hair, pulling it back.

"Hahiii! Let go, you meanie!"

She fought against him, hands flailing in a blind matter, but his hold remained.

"It seems the only option I have left is to drag you to your room."

"Tsuna-san won't forgive you if you do!"

"That is not something I am worrying about. I can care less of what reactions will be brought forth from the other herbivores." He angled his hand, further twisting it in her hair. "Perhaps it'll only serve to increase their coddling, don't you agree?"

She sat still, no longer struggling. Although he did not loosen his grip, his hand also stilled, waiting.

"I just want to read."

"So you have said."

"No one comes here, do they?" She whispered, fingering the edge of her book.

"No. This applies to you, as well, herbivore."

"It's peaceful. I think I'd be most at ease, if I were to come here to do my reading." She turned her head and looked over her shoulder, slightly taken aback that he allowed her. She noticed that the bags underneath his eyes looked more pronounced in the dim lighting. Is he having trouble sleeping, too?

"You keep to yourself," Haru continued, shifting her eyes to avoid the ones before her that have now made her uncomfortable. "More than anything, I'd like the same, even if for a few hours. You wouldn't bother me, and I would have no reason to bother you." She smiled and nodded. "I think I envy you."

Several long moments passed—Haru counted twenty-seven seconds in her head—before she felt his hand release her tousled hair.

"Hn. You may read, but you are not to step inside, or take it upon yourself to sleep here like a dog. Is that understood?" His breath reached her neck and she gave an involuntary shiver at the ghost touch.

"Y-Yes."

"You are still not certain that your absence will go unnoticed, correct?"

Haru considered his question with a soft hum. "It's possible Kyoko-chan may head to my room, and it's possible she may overreact. But," she sighed in regret, but smiled, at her next words, "I don't care. Haru needs her peace."

As an afterthought, mostly to assure him, she added, "No one will suspect I am here, so do not worry about unexpected intruders. Besides," she giggled. "Ryohei-san was half-asleep when I asked him."

"You are risking putting your friends through the same ordeal as before, all to get time to yourself and read a _book_." He smirked. "You are bold, herbivore."

Not sure whether to take his last comment as a compliment or not, she rolled her eyes. She was grateful when he rose from behind her, albeit offended when he gave her head a gentle smack like an owner would do a dog when it has done something wrong.

"Hey, what was that-"

"_**I Am the Messenger**_?"

"Huh? Oh yes!" Her previous anger at his unnecessary touch dissipated at the mention of the book in her hands. "Have you read it?"

"No. Do you even understand English?"

"Ah, I don't. My dad's friend is a professional English-Japanese translator, and he sometimes translates books for the heck of it when bored. This was one of them. Took him a week." Haru said with a lopsided grin as she held the book proudly.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect a herbivore like you to master such language." Hibari replied flatly, exuding an air of pure disinterest.

"Does Hibari-san speak English? Would you like to read me the English version after I finish this?" She asked, eyes shining with hope and excitement.

"No."

He slammed the screen door before she could respond, and she shoved down the laughter that desperately wanted to escape her throat.

"Finally, time to myself..."

* * *

Hibari had stayed in the room, watching her, from the other side of the screen door. The lights outside only remained on when there was movement. At every page turn, the flickering lights would once more be lit, and she would continue reading.

He returned to his own room five minutes later, and found that he had trouble sleeping, again. For an hour he lied awake, restless and bothered. He decided to check up on her and, upon reaching the screen door, realized she may have fallen asleep. Light shone no more and it was dark outside. Her silhouette was visible against the flimsy material of the door, a slump of womanly figure on the floor.

He had trusted that the woman would leave once she grew tired. Clicking his tongue in displeasure, he rested his right forearm on his bent knees and picked up her arm with his left. It fell with a small thump against the floorboard. Knocked out, she was. Strands of brown hair rested on her cheek and chin, and a small pool of drool formed underneath the side of her face that used the wooden floor as a pillow. The red book was snuggled in her other arm, half of it underneath her body.

In a position that would most definitely be uncomfortable, she looked oddly peaceful in her sleep.

He retrieved a worn blanket from inside, shaking off the coated dust before draping it over her small form. He tugged at the end so that it may cover her bare feet as well.

"Hibird," Hibari called when he stepped inside. The yellow bird emerged from its sleeping area and landed sleepily on his owner's shoulder. "Outside."

He gave a questioning chirp, but upon noticing their sleeping guest and understanding his owner's command that need not be said, he flew outside and nestled himself within the woman's brown locks. She stirred at this, but did not awaken.

Hibari scowled at his bird's affection manner toward the woman. "Tch."

Soon enough, he had slipped into the covers on his own bed. It was now 1:37 am.

He wasn't able to sleep the past hour, knowing she was well within his presence, his quarters. She was a sneaky one, that woman. But he should have woken her, tell her to return, but thought against it when he realized that she is a mindless herbivore, and it is likely she could have gotten lost in such a sleepy daze. Obviously.

Hibari thought back to her, and the helpless, serene appearance she had taken while sleeping.

_What a nuisance._

Within minutes, sleep finally overtook him, as well.

* * *

**Author's note: **So glad I finished this! I'm doing my best to work on all my 1886 fics at the same time, though I may be slacking on IOY. However, now that I'm done with this chapter, I'll definitely begin working on the fourth for IOY.

Thank you, my amazing reviewers, for taking the time to submit a review! It seriously warms my heart, and I'm glad you all are enjoying this fic, especially Hibari. (Trust me, he truly IS a difficult character to write.) I'm sorry I haven't personally responded to each and every one of you (I usually do), but that does not mean I do not take your lovely comments to heart. Thanks again, _Spirit kagome_, _DarkinocensDLT_, _FrozenButterfly1206_, _heRsheys ChoColatier_, _kawaiinekochan16_, and _matsuki1407_. Muah.

.

I love friendship!KyokoHaru /GokuHaru. Ugh. Felt so happy when I wrote their scenes out.

I think this chapter was a little more lighthearted than the previous two, but I don't want to incorporate much of that in here. Of course, I'm also not aiming for a complete angst-ridden fic, because _hello_, these two deserve happy moments too. But they need to overcome a lot in order to get there, you know?

If Haru seemed totally indifferent to her situation in this chapter, it's not like that at all. She's taking Hibari's advice, and not trying to be so bothered by every little thing, but I guess everyone's making it so hard huh?

Also, I must admit, I've never fully finished KHR! and am not too familiar with the Future Arc (I haven't read/watched the series in a few years now), so forgive me if you're confused in some areas. I'm currently trying to catch up and finish the whole series so I can go about writing my fics properly. All for you, my lovelies.

.

As for the bold lettering when Hibari said the book's title, it was supposed to be read as him saying it in actual English (it's an American book, which I'm real fond of).

And in case you haven't noticed, the italicized words underneath the chapter titles are song lyrics. For this chapter, the song I referred to is called 'I Need Some Sleep' by Eels. Take a listen. I couldn't help but visualize the scenes I wrote, while keeping this song in mind hahah.


End file.
